Girasoles sobre la tumba
by SunFlor
Summary: Kumajirou ha muerto, nadie se da cuenta y a nadie parece importarle. Almenos... casi a nadie. RusiaxCanadá.


Bonjour! Hoy les traigo una traducción de una historia que me hizo lagrimear _ Bueno… el género es mi preferido, pero se sorprenderán…

Gracias a los que dejan Revews! Me incentivan a seguir traduciendo y... Solo seguiré el otro cuando dejen el 17° Review

Adv: RusCan y muerte de un osito.

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia niel Fic me pertenecen, Hetalia es de su dueño y el fic de Angst Lover ( jaja que buen nick)

Enjoy~

* * *

Girasoles sobre la tumba

Canadá abrió sus ojos débilmente, esa mañana el sol estaba particularmente brillante, obligándolo a cerrarlos nuevamente. Giró en su cama un par de veces y miró hacia la pequeña cama que estaba en un rincón, le pertenecía a su mascota y mas cercana compañía.

Kumajirou…

No estaba allí.

Jamás volvería a estar allí.

Canadá sintió con su vista se nublaba. Se dio vuelta y se envolvió entre las sabanas.

Kumajirou había muerto algunas semanas atrás. Dejando a su dueño en shock. El oso se comportaba perfectamente normal, excepto por el pequeños virus que obtuvo despues de tomar un baño y salir hacia la fría nieve. Cuando su condición empeoró, Canadá lo llevó al veterinario.

Allí le dijeron que Kumajirou estaba enfermo. Muy, muy enfermo, tenia algo incurable. Los doctores le dieron algunas semanas más con su dueño antes de "ponerlo a dormir", debido a que la enfermedad le produciría una agonía interminable. Los veterinarios consolaron al canadiense, diciéndole que a pesar de que no pudieron curarlo, lo agarraron a tiempo, antes de que el dolor empeore y el animalito sufriera.

Matthew no podía recordar lo que hizo después de eso. Fue a las reuniones a las que había sido llamado, sin embargo nadie se percataba de su presencia. Enterró a su amigo al final de su patio trasero, entre algunos árboles. En su tiempo libre, la nación se sentaba frente a la pequeña tumba. Era difícil creer que la pequeña creatura que había estado con él desde que tenía memoria, se hubiera ido. Cada vez que se acercaba a la tumba le hablaba, le contaba lo que le había pasado en el día, a otras naciones, lo que pasaba en su país y en el mundo… cuanto lo extrañaba

El canadiense se levantó, algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras se vestía y se preparaba para la reunión.

La peor parte es que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Eso era normal, y él lo aceptaba, pero nadie ni siquiera Cuba, Inglaterra, América, o su papa Francia se había percatado de su repentina depresión. Había momentos en medio de la reunión en la que debía levantarse e irse porque no podía parar de llorar. Habían momentos en los que dejaba salir un sollozo en frente de todos!

Pero no, nadie lo notaba.

Canadá comenzaba a sentirse enojado. Él notaba cuando otra nación tenia problemas. Cuando uno de los pequeños pájaros de Prusia estaba enfermo, cuando alguna de las hadas de Inglaterra desaparecía, cuando Finlandia perdió su perro en un viaje, cuando Alemania ignoraba a Italia por sus berrinches.

ÉL se daba cuenta.

Él estaba allí para ayudarlos con sus problemas y estados emocionales.

"Creo que soy así de invisible"

Canadá decidió desayunar cereales, estaba muy cansado para hacer panqueques como lo hacía normalmente. Comió despacio, mirando el reloj, sabiendo que tenía mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara la reunión. Puso los platos para lavar y se dirigió hacia la puerta del fondo. Se quedó recostado en el marco mientras sentía el aire primaveral.

Le gustaba estar en su casa cuando las reuniones estaban siendo llevadas a cabo, no le agradaba estar lejos por mucho tiempo.

Siguiendo un pequeño sendero, se dirigió hacia la tumba de Kumajirou. Notaba como diferentes tipos de flores crecían allí. A Kumajirou siempre le gustó atacar las flores, como si se trataran de una amenaza…

Formó una triste sonrisa mientras se acercaba. Podía verlo, bajo la luz del dia, la tierra removida que parecía una herida en el suelo, rodeada por pasto de color intenso. Había una pequeña lápida, en la cual estaba escrito el nombre del oso y su fecha de nacimiento y muerte. Canadá había pensado en poner una gran piedra en la cabecera pero sabía que su mascota merecía más que eso.

Se arrodilló al borde del pasto, colocando una mano sobre la piedra.

"H-Hola Kuma…!" Aunque no estaba hablando con el oso directamente, se sentía nervioso

"Cómo te sientes hoy? Tengo un poco de tiempo antes de que empiece la reunión par saludarte" comenzó a acariciar la piedra de forma afectiva, como si se trataran de las pequeñas orejas de su mascota. "Las otras naciones siguen como siempre. Tendrías que escuchar a América…"

No estaba seguro si Kumajirou podía recordar sus nombres humanos así que pensó en llamarlos por sus nombre de nación era mejor.

"Perdón por no venir la noche anterior. La reunión se extendió mucho y terminó tarde. Yo estoy un poco…" frenó, un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. "todo es tan extraño sin ti aquí. Apuesto a que es raro para ti que yo no esté contigo, eh? Me pregunto si puedes a-a-aunque sea recordar quién soy."

Podía sentir el agua formándose en sus ojos, permitiendo que algunas lagrimas caigan antes de quitárselas. Cielos, ni siquiera sabía quien era él. Quién era sin Kumajirou?

"E-entonces la reunión ayer…" Continuó, sabiendo que no tenía tanto tiempo de llorar por el pasado. "estamos tratando de discutir la forma de ayudar a la gente a encontrar trabajo y algunas otras cosas de economía. Muy aburrido, eh?" Canadá trató de sonreír. "América, Inglaterra y Francia pelearon de nuevo. América dice que podría pagarle a toda la gente para que puedan comer en locales de comida rápida. Yo no creo que así se solucione el problema…" Suspiró. A pesar de su depresión se preguntaba como hacía su hermano para ser un país de tan alta apelación.

"No pasó mucho… R-Rusia dijo que el problema se resolvería cuando todos seamos uno con él. Alfr-América se negó, obviamente. Rusia no es tan malo, por lo que puedo decir. Jugamos Hokey el otro día, no te lo había contado? Empatamos, hubieras estado orgulloso. Eso Creo." Canadá dudó acerca de lo que su compañero podría haber sentido, pero era lindo suponer. Aunque América no estuviese de acuerdo….Él y Rusia eran buenos amigos. Ambos territorios del Ártico, podían hablar de ello. Hokey era otra cosa que tenían en común. Claro está que el canadiense se sentía un poco intimidado al jugar con el ruso; Lo único que le impedía alejarse de él era la mirada de sus violentárseos ojos y algunas veces una sonrisa no-tan-enferma-como-de-costumbre (1) que lo hacía parecer amable.

Sintió que se ruborizaba al pensar así del ruso. Sacudió su cabeza, ese tipo de pensamientos no eran apropiados al visitar un fallecido.

"B-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a la reunión. Te vendré a visitar más tarde, ok?" Se quedó observando el lugar unos instantes, la brisa se hizo más fuerte, moviendo las ramas de los árboles, así como sus hojas y el pasto.

"No sabes cuánto te extraño."

Se levantó mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía que estar bien para la reunión. Tenía que enfocarse en eso.

"Bye Kumajirou!" dijo felizmente mientras se alejaba por el sendero.

No se había percatado de los ojos que lo miraban intensamente. Una sombra se escondía detrás de los árboles. Se acercó a la tumba a la que le ofreció una sonrisa-

OoOoOoO

"Eso es todo-" América finalizó. Sus ojos brillaban al hablar de su ingenioso plan. La habitación permanecía en silencio, todos estaban sorprendidos por el plan asi que nadie se atrevió a decir algo.

"W-What the bloody-" (2) Dijo Inglaterra, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

"Ya se, es demasiado Genial!" América sonreía, mientras todos suspiraban. Algunas Naciones sonrieron divertidas. El resto simplemente lo ignoraron o se sentían fastidiados.

"Ese plan va a funcionar cuando los cerdos vuelen." Rió China, a lo que el resto de los Asiáticos comenzaron a reír también. América los miró confundido.

"Hey, Que están dici-" América fue interrumpido por Francia e Inglaterra que empezaron a pelear. Siendo América y necesitando llamar la atención se unió a la pelea. La habitación se llenó de murmullos, todos hablaban de diferentes cosas.

"Suficiente!" una voz exclamó, todos se paralizaron y se quedaron observando a Alemania. "Todos siéntense y continuemos hablando de lo que nos compete" ordenó. Todos tomaron asiento, América, Inglaterra y Francia murmuraban algo entre dientes. El alemán suspiró fuertemente "Ahora, viendo que gastamos todo el tiempo discutiendo sobre un plan estúpido-"

"Hey!"

"-La reunión esta por finalizar. Nos encontraremos todos aquí mañana, y yo voy a dirigir la próxima vez." Ludwing se cruzó de brazos, todos asintieron y se levantaron de sus sillas.

"Oh, Alemania, podemos ir a comer pasta~? Gritó el italiano mientras se abrazaba al brazo del alemán.

Canadá suspiró, otra reunión perdida. Permaneció sentado mientras el resto de las naciones se levantaban a su alrededor encontrándose con sus amigos y moviéndose hacia la salida. Matthew no se movió, quedó observando su cuaderno donde tomaba nota de lo discutido y un par de hojas más.

Mordió sus labios mientras comenzaba a alejarse de la mesa muy lentamente y miraba a su alrededor. Pudo observar a su "familia" charlando en un rincón.

"es ahora o nunca" pensó el canadiense mientras se acercaba hacia ellos y quedaba parado detrás del americano.

"Dijo eso y yo estaba como-" América extendió sus brazos hacia atrás, golpeado a Canadá en la cabeza. Arthur y Francis se miraron confundidos; Cómo pudo América golpearse a si mismo? Alfred parpadeó, sin saber qué era lo que estaban mirando los otros dos.

"Oh! Aquí estas Lil' Bro (3)" dijo sin disculparse.

"Lil' bro significa que no recuerda mi nombre" pensó el canadiense mientras Alfred pasaba un brazo sobre su hombro.

"Entonces, quieres escuchar mi historia?"

"Uhm… En realidad-"

"Bien, yo estaba sentado esperando por el idiota ese-" Alfred señaló a Arthur

"Que fue eso, estúpido!" el inglés miró con odio al "héroe"

"Disculpen, chicos-" Canadá trató de interrumpir

"Pero parece que América dice la verdad" dijo Francia divertido, mientras un inglés furioso se giraba hacia él.

"Por favor!" exclamó Canadá lo más fuerte que pudo, abrazándose fuertemente a sus cuadernos. "Tengo algo importante que decirles" sus palabras se perdieron ya que los tres estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Canadá, frustrado, se quitó el brazo de su hermano de encima y se alejó.

"Debí suponerlo" pensó

Una nación se paró frente a la puerta, impidiendo que Matthew pudiera salir. El canadiense levantó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

"Matvey!" exclamó Rusia, sonriéndole a la pequeña nación que quedó perplejo frente a él. "Puedes contarme cosas importantes"

"Oh, Rusia! Me asustaste" Canadá sonrió " Estabas.. uhm, escuchando nuestra conversación?"

"Los gritos se escuchan de muy lejos" dijo el ruso, mientras movía su cabeza hacia todas partes buscando algo. El canadiense sintiendo que alguien se preocupaba (o al menos parecía que se preocupaba) quiso decir lo que nadie notó alguna semanas atrás.

"Uhm, verás, mi oso…" Comenzó el canadiense, deprimiéndose y sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían. El ruso sintió lástima por la pequeña nación que comenzaba a llorar.

"Da?"

"Él…"

"Hermano!" Belarús corrió hacia el ruso, con un cuchillo en su mano. "Hermano, es hora de irnos. Lituana, Letonia y Estonia están empezando a relajarse" sonrió mientras tomaba a su hermano del brazo y se lo llevaba.

Canadá permaneció allí mirando a la única persona que se había preocupado siendo arrastrado hacia la salida. El canadiense miró hacia el suelo y con la cabeza gacha se dirigió a su casa.

OoOoOoO

Canadá se despertó gracias al sol nuevamente. Se levantó de la cama, fastidiado por el día que le esperaba. Se miró al espejo y notó que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. Su mente hizo un flash back

Ser ignorado (normal)

Ser ignorado por su familia (normal)

Rusia recuerda quien es y parece preocupado (No normal)

Rusia es alejado por su hermano dejando a Canadá solo de nuevo (Normal)

Bajó las escaleras de su casa prácticamente vacía y se dirigió a la cocina. En vez de cereal, solo tomó un vaso de leche (más algo de Miel de maple) lo bebió y se dirigió a la tumba de Kumajirou. Notó las flores, la brisa, el aire primaveral, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

La realidad era que nadie se preocupaba por él

La realidad era que Kumajirou estaba muerto.

Una flor de color amarillo brillante lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba justo encima de la tierra.

Temiendo que algo pasara, se arrodilló y encontró un gran ramo de flores, pero no cualquier tipo de flores, eran girasoles. Las levantó y las olió, su calidez y aroma lo hicieron sonreír. Las abrazó contra su pecho hasta que algo cayó de ellas. Mirando al suelo, encontró una carta.

Puso las flores nuevamente en su lugar y tomó la carta, vió escrito a mano en cursiva que de decía "oso". Cuidadosamente abrió la carta. Tenia aroma a… vodka? Extendió el papel.

_Querido osito:_

_Здравствуйте! No se tu nombre, tu dueño nunca me lo dijo. Me di cuenta que ya no estas aquí. Canadá normalmente anda siempre contigo. Es extraño no verlos juntos, da?_

_Estoy seguro de que donde estés, te debes sentir muy bien. Sobretodo si estas en un mundo donde todos los países son uno con Rusia, eso debe ser realmente lo más hermoso. Por supuesto, tu dueño (Todavía) no era (es) uno con Rusia._

_Estoy seguro que estas contento de no estar enfermo y no sentir dolor. Eso es bueno, da? Debes estar encontrándote con todos tus amigos que habías perdido. Si ves a un oso llamado Тень dile que su dueño le manda saludos._

_Dejaste a tu dueño un poco solo y muy triste, por lo que veo. Noté que solloza en las reuniones y a veces se va más temprano. Te extraña muchísimo. Pero no te sientas mal, algún día se volverán a encontrar! Gracias a dios eso será algún día muy muy en el futuro, queremos que Canadá viva mucho, da?_

_No te sientas triste de haberte ido tan pronto. Seguramente tuviste una vida maravillosa viviendo con Matvey, puedo entender el por que nunca lo dejabas solo! Él es tan bueno, comprensivo y genial en el Hockey. No te preocupes. Me aseguraré que tu querido dueño este bien y no se sienta solo. Al igual que a ti, me preocupo mucho por el pequeño Canadá. Me preocupo mucho mucho, entendido?_

_Пока, Bear!  
Rusia (Ivan)_

Canadá se quedó shockeado. Releyó la carta una y otra vez, cada vez sintiendo su corazón palpitar más fuerte.

"Él e-escribió una carta… a Kumajirou. Pe-pero cómo sabía donde estaba su tumba? Pensó el canadiense mientras sacudía su cabeza, se sentía mejor. Sus lágrimas caian por sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

"Y-Y le gusto… mucho mucho." Releyó la parte en la que Rusia lo elogiaba. Sus mejillas ardían. Miró la tumba de su compañero, notando que los girasoles le daban brillo.

"Creo que sabes como va a terminar mi día" Sonrió Canadá, verificando su reloj para ver si tenia el tiempo suficiente para seguir allí.

"Volveré esta noche, ok? Y te leeré esta carta o tal vez, el autor pueda hacerlo."

Canadá se levantó de golpe, dejando en su lugar la carta y las flores. Recorrió el sendero hacia su casa. Debía ir a la reunión.

OoOoOo

"Rusia! Qué es eso?" La curiosidad de Alfred era tan grande que se atrevió a hablar con la nación comunista. Estaba apuntando al pequeño ser viviente que estaba durmiendo en los brazos del ruso. La reunión iva a comenzar pronto, algunas naciones estaban por allí, hablando o caminando. Un pequeño grupo se formó alrededor de Rusia.

"Un regalo para Canadá" sonrió Rusia mientras aseguraba al animalito en sus brazos para que no se cayera.

"Quien?" preguntó Grecia hacia atrás. Japón, China asintieron ante lo que respondió Italia.

"El que juega Hockey, es el mellizo de América"

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Mattie es mi hermano"

"Por qué le vas a regalar eso?" preguntó Sealand.

"No sabes?"

"Saber que?"

"Lo que le pasó a Matvey" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Que?" preguntó el inglés, temiéndo por lo que le podría haber pasado a su hijo "¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se encuentra bien? Francia e Inglaterra estaban desconcertados.

"No les importó cuando pasó, por qué debería decirles?" el tono de su voz no encajaba con su sonrisa infantil.

"Hey! Mattie me lo hubiera dicho, especialmente a mi" gritó el americano, mirando al ruso como si supiera más de su hermano que él.

"Su oso murió" dijo en el mismo tono, ganándose la mirada de espanto de todos a su alrededor.

"WHAT!" gritó Alfred "No, Él nos hubiera dicho si algo así hubiera pasado"

"No es verdad! Mon Matheu no me dijo algo de eso" Los ojos de Francis y Arthur se llenaron de preocupación y quedaron paralizados como si se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que el canadiense había tratado de decirles el dia anterior.

"Es verdad. No se dieron cuenta?"

La puerta se abrió, Canadá caminaba lentamente con una mano detrás de su espalda, buscando a alguien.

"Ah, Rusia!" exclamó, acercándose a él.

"Matvey!" exclamó el ruso, caminando un poco hacia el canadiense. Puso su brazo hacia atrás para esconder su regalo dentro de su abrigo. "Te vez más feliz que ayer" sonrió.

"Bueno, tuve un poco de ayuda" la otra nación también sonrió. De repente comenzó a tartamudear " Uh, a-aquí tengo a-algo para ti. De mi parte y de… de Kumajirou." Dijo mientras se ruborizaba, y extendía un ramo de girasoles con algunas rosas. Todo envuelto con un papel blanco, azul y rojo.

"Son tus favorita, eh?" dijo mientras el ruso las agarraba, sorprendido "Creí que te gustarían después de… ya sabes" cada vez estaba más rojo.

"Eres muy amable" dijo mientras acomodaba su brazo.

"Te lastimaste el brazo?" preguntó el canadiense preocupado.

"Eh… Tengo un regalo para también, Gracioso, da? Rusia tomó con sus manos al pequeño animal y se lo extendió al canadiense, quien quedó paralizado.

Rusia tenia un pequeño osito polar entre sus brazos, por la luz hundía su cabecita entre los guantes del ruso. Era un tono más gris que Kumajirou y sus orejas eran un poco más largas. Tenía un fino collar alrededor de su cuello y una hijita de maple en el frente.

El osito despertó y comenzó a lamer al rubio que estaba frente suyo, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó al ruso.

"Канада?" Preguntó el osito en una lengua que el canadiense no hablaba muy bien. Pero reconocía algunas palabras. Su sonrisa aumentó al oir esas palabras.

"Se que no pasó mucho tiempo, pero creo que es la mejor forma de superarlo" Rusia dejó que el canadiense sostuviese al animalito como solía hacerlo con Kumajirou. El osito, comenzó a lamer el cuello de su nuevo dueño y a rasguñarlo en el pecho ( de forma amorosa)

"Es un poco más agresivo que Kumajirou" sonrió mientras el oso se acomodaba en su ropa.

"Ah, así que ese era su nombre" Canadá asintió.

"Ya sabes, n o tenias que-"

Queria hacerlo, da?"

Rusia sintió que algo se abalanzó hacia su cuerpo, el impacto le hizo retroceder dos pasos y sus flores cayeron al piso. Observó a Canada, quien lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza. El pequeño osito estaba apretado contra sus hombros. Rusia se inclinó y lo abrazó también.

El salón quedó en silencio mientras la nación más tímida y la nación mas intimidante permanecían abrazados.

"Se me cayeron tus flores"

"Puedo comprarte unas nuevas. Tu regalo fue mucho mejor que el mio"

"Le prometí a Kumajirou que te protegería y no permitiría que te sintieras solo"

"No necesitaba un nuevo oso para eso; contigo era suficiente" Rusia abrazó con más fuerza al canadiense.

"Entonces devuelvo al oso?"

"NO!" dijo rápidamente " Me, me gustan los dos"

"Bien."

Rompieron el abrazo, Rusia se agachó para tomar sus flores antes de pasar su brazo sobre el hombro del menor. "Vas a sentarte con migo hoy"

"Pero Lituania se sienta siempre a tu lado" Canadá no quería imponerse sobre la otra nación.

"A él no le importa" Rusia miró hacia el nombrado, quien solo asintió sintiéndose aliviado. Cada uno de ellos se sentó en su lugar (Rusia acercándose cada vez más al rubio) Canadá jugaba con su nueva mascota, moviéndole la nariz. Rusia miraba sus flores felizmente, mientras tocaba uno de sus suaves pétalos.

Toda la habitación permaneció en silencio, mirando a la pareja.

"Mattie?" exclamó Alfred, el primero en romper el silencio.

"Si A-"

"QUE ESTAS HACIENDO SENTADO AL LADO DE ÉL?"gritó mientras apuntaba al ruso " Creí haberte dicho que él era-"

"No es cruel!" Canadá miró a su hermano con furia. "Él es mi…" Canadá miró al más alto, un poco confundido. Rusia, comprendiendo, sonrió y se acercó para besar al canadiense. Muchos países jadearon de la impresión.

"Creo que es eso" Canadá se ruborizó, sintiendo al ruso tomar sus hombros y acercarlo para que la pequeña nación se recostara en su hombro. América, Inglaterra, y Francia estaban rojos por las emociones (Furia, vergüenza, desconcierto)

El sonido de la puerta alertó la llegada de Italia junto con Alemania. Que caminaban dentro de la habitación, obviamente desconociendo lo que había pasado.

"Entonces… por que no empezamos la reunión?" dijo Alemania, poniendo sus documentos sobre la mesa. El resto de las naciones estaba en shock, mirando a la nueva pareja. Ludwing observó a Canadá junto a Rusia. Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

"Hmm? Bueno? Siéntense y empecemos con el trabajo". No le preguntó a las 2 naciones el por qué estaban sentadas juntas.

Después de todo las sillas no tienen asignatura.

* * *

Y Bien? Que les parecio? Pobre Kumajirou _ Jajaja, si les gustó haganmelo Saber. Bien, ahora... las aclaraciones

(1) Hmm... Dificil de explicar xD bah... los yankies escriben cosas como " He gave me a What-The-Fuck look" o como en este caso " No-As-Insane-as-Normal" Esa era la sonrisa de Rusia, no tan enferma como de costumbre, jaja en mis proximas traducciones lo que aparezca así ya saben por qué es :)

(2) Vamos! Cómo voy a traducir eso! "What the bloody Hell" Expresión re inglesa :D Bloody=Sagrado, pero no le busquen sentido.

(3) Lil' bro= Little Bro= Hermano menor.

Lo que esta en Ruso, la carta dice "Hola!" y al final dice "Adios" despues lo único que dice el oso es "Canadá"

Nada mas ~ Solo faltan los Reviews!


End file.
